The Mudblood Slytherin
by maid of bond street
Summary: New, tired, and confused as hell, all she wants to do is find a housemate to show her the ropes of the magical world she was thrown in. The catch: they put the mudblood in slytherin and if there's one thing no slytherin will stand for it's dirty blood. R
1. In which she finds her way

A/N: Yay, my first fanfiction! I haven't really decided how much of the events in the book I'm going to correspond with the time period of my story. I might change some things because the story isn't primarily action/drama (what can I say, I'm a sucker for romance). I don't want to kill Dumbeldore and I really don't know what I'm doing with Draco and Snape...It'll probably be pretty similar but less angsty. As far as characters go, I'm using HP main characters as my primary characters but the main character is original and so are someothers. I'm going to try to balance it out...I dont really know how it'll work. So...I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfic and please review (even if it's critisism, as long as it's not just for the sake of being mean everythings welcome)(and I apologie for the crappy ending, I just didn't want to wait to post, sorry :)).

Her hair flew around her face in complete disarray as she stared at the busy paths before her. Trying to hold back her hair, she concentrated on the signs hung above each platform.

Nine was followed by ten. On any other day it would've made perfect sense.

She knew she must have read the ticket wrong. Glancing down at her ticket one more time, the only platform number she could find was nine-and-three-quarters.

Perhaps she was wrong. Or going crazy.

Frustrated, she let out a huff of air and dramatically plopped on to her luggage, head in hands, still staring very hard at the signs. After a few more minutes of this she gave up and instead chose to watch the people making their way across the station. So many couples walked hand in hand. There was one couple she noticed holding hands, looking up at each other as though they were the only two people in the world.

Looking at them seperatly, they never would have been placed together. The girl was beautiful, maybe thirty, but with the charm of a young woman in her twenties. Her hair was blond and lovely and her wide eyes were keen and engaging.

The man with her seemed to be close to her age, but he seemed as if he was thirty going on fifty. He was balding and rough around the edges. A scar ran across his eyebrows, cutting it in half, but still they only had eyes for each other.

She smiled to herself as the woman stood on her toes to give the man a kiss. They made a beautiful couple after all.

Her view of the couple was blocked as a family of three walked by her. She stared wistfully after them. It wasn't long ago that she could have been one of them.

She was cut off mid thought as she noticed something shocking. The family had stood at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and after leaning against it, was quickly swallowed by the wall. She looked around to notice if anyone else had noticed. Everyone else continued going about their business as if a family hadn't just disappeared into thin air.

True she hadn't seen much of magic, but she was fairly positive that people spontaneously disappearing was not a common occurrence. Picking up her luggage, she walked over to the barrier. She rubbed her hands over the brick.

Feels solid, she thought to herself.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and put all her weight into the wall. She was surprised to find she never hit the brick. As she opened her eyes, she fell forward hard, hitting the ground nearly flat on her face.

"Ow," she whined out loud, rubbing her nose.

She glanced up at the area around her. Just above her head was a sign the read platform nine-and-three-quarters.

"About time." As she spoke these words, a group of girls sniggered at her as they walked past, without even bothering to help her up.

"Yeah, well, fuck you too." She grumbled as she stood up dusting off her pants. She heard a much friendlier laugh behind her and turned to face the person it belonged to.

The laugh belonged to a tall girl, probably around her age. The tall girl stuck out her hand and spoke in a pleasant voice, "Hey, nice to meet you. My names Lydia. Sorry for not helping you up. I kind of space sometimes."

She shook her hand, happy to find someone with potential to be a friend, "Hey. Yeah, I'm new. I didn't really know what was happening when the wall disappeared from underneath me."

Her face fell, suddenly looking confused, "How did you not know how to get here? Where are your parents? I figure if they aren't going to drop you off they should at least tell you how to get here. It just seems kind of rude..." Lydia trailed off.

"Uh, I guess my parents are…well, they're somewhere. I don't really know. Apparently the whole magic thing wasn't so cool with them."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. That must suck. My parents are both magic so it didn't really matter in my house. I'm sorry. That's gotta be tough."

"It's okay, I guess, we weren't that close anyway, but can you help me out here. I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Yeah. Is this your first year? You look older than that."

"Kind of. I'm going into my fifth year, but it's my first. It's kind of a long story."

Sensing she wasn't going to go into said long story, Lydia smiled warmly, "Oh cool. I'm in my sixth. Come on, let's go grab a compartment. You can sit with me and my friends. They're all really cool and they're Ravenclaws so don't worry about any problems with your parents."

She raised an eyebrow at the gibberish that just spewed out of Lydia's mouth, "They're all whats? I'm sorry but you're not making any sense right now."

"Ravenclaws," she looked at the still lost expression, "Oh my god, you seriously don't know anything. Well come one anyway. We need to get on before the train leaves," I started to pick up my bags, "Here, I'll help you."

She picked up half the load and they stepped on to the crowded train.


	2. In which she is throws a fit

A/N: I totally had stuff to say here only I really want to go to sleep so I'll probably rant here later...or next chapter. Most people don't read author's notes anyway (I think) so I'll just put it in later. I don't think you care either way so...review!! (and I hope you enjoy)

* * *

They pushed our way through the crowd, past several compartments. Lydia occasionally stopped to peer inside them and continued moving on her way.

She followed her facial expressions as Lydia looked into each compartment. They were interesting to watch. She didn't know anything about the people of this school so she studied as much as she could of Lydia's reactions to people. Sometimes she would smile and sometimes her face would remain impassive. At one compartment, a grimace went over Lydia's face as she stared into the compartment making her incredibly curious, but when she tried to glance inside to see who deserved this reaction, she rushed her along.

"You don't want them to see you, trust me."

"Why?" her tone suddenly indignant, "I can talk to who I want."

Lydia, annoyed by the attitude, simply scoffed, "I don't think they'd talk to you," looking at the taken back expression on her face and feeling guilty, Lydia continued, "It has nothing to do with you. It's just stupid wizarding biases."

They walked down a few more compartments in silence before Lydia finally came to a complete halt and opened the sliding door, "Hey, I have a new student with us."

"We talk to first years now?" The owner of this dry voice belonged to a brunette boy sitting closest to the window. He had his head in his books and the air of someone who thought very highly of themselves.

This was, of course, because he did think rather highly of himself. He had the highest marks in his year, second to Hermione, and saw no harm in taking pride in his work. Regardless, he took pride to a new level, and although he would never admit it out loud, arrogant would be the key word in his description.

"Fifth year actually," Lydia quickly defended, "and shut up; we can talk to first years. They just need to be cool…which they never are," turning to the girl now looking around at everyone with a blank look on her face she said, "These are my friends, they're all my year and house. It's kind of the way thing work around here."

Instead of responding, the girl took a seat across from the arrogant boy, nearest the window on the other side, blank look still intact.

Not that the blank look was actually blank. It was really quite a judgmental stare, but people don't usually like you when you're trying to stare straight through them. She was, after all, an avid people watcher and therefore she must know these things. It actually managed to become an odd hobby, or more like a habit. Once you start you just can't stop. She loved to coo at cute couples and predict the break-ups of those who looked uncomfortable. She liked finding new fashion trends and mocking those trying to fit into clothes that are obviously way too large or way too small. Fights were the best. She did feel a tad bit of remorse for wishing discord among others, but there was nothing more interesting than a good blowout. And after observing people for so long, you can't help but judge.

An awkward silence fell over the group as they waited for her to introduce herself. The silence was broken by an, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" from a large and jolly lady with a cart full of sweets.

Immediately after the woman spoke, everyone started digging through their bags for their money. The only redhead in the compartment was the first to pull out her money and order, "Three chocolate frogs and two licorice wands."

As soon as the redhead pulled out the huge gold stones, the girl's mouth dropped open. She tried to quickly regain herself, although she did it with some difficulty, to ask, "Do you take cash?"

The lady at the trolley was equally as shocked to see the strange paper money that she brought out, so assuming (and correctly so) it wasn't accepted, told her, "Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Sorry."

The only response she managed to muster was a blank, shocked, expression staring down at what she had always considered money. In easier terms, her response was non existent. Not knowing what to make of her reaction, everyone continued making their purchases around her. No one offered to spot her, but, well, they hardly knew her and they did at least think of it, and after all –

It is the thought that counts.

Because really, in the end, it's all about what gets you through the night. Unfortunately, when you're led to believe your broke, petty clichés can't really offer you much comfort; so when the paralyzing shock wore off, she threw her wallet against the opposite wall, narrowly missing the head of the aforementioned brunette, and dropped her head in her hands.

As quickly as her head fell, it jerked back upwards again, far back, as if she were trying to push it through the wall, "Dammit! Even my money doesn't mean anything here. How the hell am I supposed to live without money?"

Despite the continuing breakdown, the brunette just scoffed, relatively unperturbed at her behavior although very annoyed a wallet had just gone flying at his head, and said, "You could try any of the Weasleys on that."

"Allan, that's a terrible thing to say," Lydia chastised him before turning to everyone else and coming to her defense ("Her parents aren't too accepting of magic" and "She fell on her face very hard coming on to the platform so she's really not in a proper state of mind") and comforted her.

Once she had calmed down to the point she could breathe properly, conversation resumed as normal as could be. It was like there was hole where she was instead of a person; all conversations went around her, none would even talk through her. Even Lydia didn't bother to include her in conversation.

"So much for a potential friend," was the first thought in her head when she actually could think in addition to breathing properly, followed quickly by a, "and when did I get so freaking angsty."


End file.
